Atheist
Atheist: ( ay-thee-ist, >Gr. "without gods"), One who thinks deities do not exist. Many people cannot believe any gods or goddesses exist, because of evil in real life. Others covertly or openly deny them as ridiculous and immaterial to their acts or thoughts. Disbelief is due to lack of concrete evidence, like thinking a homeowner absent because their house is dark and silent during their waking hours, their bed is empty, etc. Traditional societies such as the Bengal Juangs, Fuegians and Andaman Islanders have no word for "god," no afterlife beliefs and no religious rituals. Gallup Polls in 1968-76 found 56% of Japanese, 6% of Americans and Mexicans, 5% of Africans, etc. said "no" or "uncertain" to belief in a "God or universal spirit." The National Opinion Research Center (NORC) Ultimate Beliefs survey found 36% of men, 26% of women, 27% of Blacks and 32% of Caucasians, etc. atheist or agnostic. 'History:' The name formerly meant those who disbelieved in their culture's deities, hence early Christians were ironically called this for refusing to worship the Greco-Roman pantheon! Most medieval Europeans thought a humanoid God controlled all events, until the Renaissance, when people found scientific and natural causes of natural events, making miracles unnecessary to explain occurrences. Science could explain everything now. Philosophers from 16th century Baron d'Holbach to 19th century Karl Marx and Ludwig Feurbach denied gods' existence. By the 20th century, atheism became common among 45% of U.S. and 52% of 1957's Yugoslavian college students and scientists. Contrary to "deathbed recantation to Christianity" myths, sworn affadavits by witnesses prove historical figures such as Voltaire, Thomas Paine, etc. died atheist or agnostic, like they lived, since they did not fear Hell or expect Heaven. Most dying people keep whatever opinions they held late in life. 'Atheists in Brother Muscle:' * In Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1, Freddy Hartmann '''turns down a Christian minister's deathbed conversion attempt while recovering in St. Brigit's Hospital from his freak lab accident' at Garfield High. "Sorry, I'm Atheist," is his reason * In ''Renown & Fascinator, the proposed revised edition,child prodigy Darryl Frederick Hartmann (Freddy), always curious, was raised by lapsed Christian parents, who only occasionally attended their childhood churches-- mostly for funerals. The screaming, crying and fainting church ladies and pastor's "fire and brimstone" sermons at his father's childhood megachurch frightened little Darryl to tears, forcing his embarrassed parents to carry him outside, slap, scold and spank him. His mother's Catholic church had quieter services, which put him to sleep, except for the church ladies in mantillas (lace veils) crying and fainting at funerals, which also scared him outside. He came to associate religion with death and abuse. Fearing school violence at "Piney Box" Middle School, his parents enrolled 13-year-old Darryl in St. Christopher Catholic School. There, he converted to New Age spirituality, like his best friend the neo-hippie (born after the 1960s) folk singer and playboy, Gary Gregory. Unlike Gary, Darryl saw no spiritual visions or auras (colored light outlines around bodies, indicating spiritual status) around others. In theology classes, he learned that biblical miracles, such as Jesus' virgin birth and the parting of the Red Sea were due to virgin births' natural commonality in all species. The Red Sea was a typographical error and actually the Reed Sea, a tidal wetland where the Suez Canal is today. Its timely parting was caused by the tide going out. The Gospels were ghost-written (by successors) under house names (false names by a group of writers) 50 years after the events, on anecdotal evidence (personal experience). In independent library study, Darryl learned from school, public library and home encyclopedias that God's existence lacked hard evidence and was only a matter of opinion. Darryl often had to defend himself and non-violent Gary from homophobic Jerk Jock bullies, because neither played sports and conservative nuns started false "particular friendship"(Gay/Lesbian) rumors about their friendship, sensing that Darryl was secretly bisexual and transgender, because of his gender non-conforming behavior. Harnessing his undiagnosed autism meltdowns (tantrums), Darryl beat up 5 bullies at once, knocking their heads together. Alpha Bully cheerleaders profanely rejected the neo-hippie geeks Darryl and Gary for dates, preferring their Jerk Jock boyfriends as fellow athletes. Due to these experiences and observations, Darryl became Atheist. When the bully Phil Fitts pulled a Sinister Switchblade on him, Darryl wisely informed the principal and police on him and called his parents from work to withdraw him. They did, but cursed and beat him for fighting, wasting their money and perceived homosexuality with Gary and threatened him with guns if he ever hit them back like his bullies. His mother brought Catholic priests home to reconvert him, but Darryl refused, citing his theology lessons. He likewise later refused a deathbed conversion offer solicited by a Catholic priest at St. Brigid of Ireland Hospital, while recovering from his Freak Lab Accident, caused by a classmate's Mass Murder at James A. Garfield "Gunfield High," after developing Flying Brick Psi Powers(Downey, 1975; Merriam-Webster, 1978; Allee,1975; Stein, 1990; Wall; Angeloni, 1987; Johnson, 1983; Lathan, 2013; 2019). Dark Age Darryl and Dannika.jpg|'90s Goth Darryl and Dannika '80s Darryl Hartmann.jpg|'80s Darryl Hartmann References: Allee, John Gage, ed., Webster's Encyclopedia of Dictionaries (1975) Angeloni, Elylo, ed., Anthropology '87/88 (1987) Downey, Douglas W., ed., et al, New Standard Encyclopedia Vol. I (1975) Johnson, B.C., The Atheist Debater's Handbook (1983) Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013), Brother Muscle Wiki (2013-19) Merriam-Webster, Webster's New Ideal Dictionary (1978) Stein, Gordon, ed., Encyclopedia of Unbelief (1990) Wall, O.A., Sex and Sex Worship Category:Ethnic